Konoha Academy
by Yami-Miniwa
Summary: Konoha Academy es la academia mas prestigiosa del lugar pero ¿Que pasara cuando Mitsuki Roxie entre en ella? Habra celos, peleas y triangulos amorosos ¿Lograra sobrevivir? (Kiba X Oc X Naruto X Gaara) (Neji X Oc X Sasuke X Itachi)


**Konoha Academy**

 **Capitulo 1 - El comienzo**

En una pequeña casa se encontraba una chica de unos 16 años de cabello morado largo hasta la mitad del muslo, ojos color azul electrico y piel clara. La mayoria de las personas la conocian muy bien ya que alguien con sus caracteristicas no era muy comun... pero ¿Como se llamaba esta peculiar chica?...

-¡L-Llego tarde!- grito la chica de cabello morado mientras salia corriendo de su pequeña casa

-Oh... hey ¿Que pasa?- pregunto, Ryusei el encargado de la tienda donde la chica trabajaba despues de la escuela ya que quedaba cerca de la casa de ella se le hacia facil trabajar ahi

-¡S-Sumimase, Ryusei-san! ¡Voy tarde a clases!- dijo la chica mientras esquivaba al señor y seguia corriendo a su escuela la cual ya llebaba 10 minutos tarde...

-Bien... ¡Solo ten cuidado por el camino, no corras mucho!- le grito Ryusei mientras sonreia

-¡Hai!-

Ella siguio corriendo por toda la ciudad pero a ese paso iba a llegar muy tarde, se suponia que ella tenia que salir de su casa 40 minutos antes del toque de entrada, ya que su casa quedaba muy lejos de la escuela...

-E-Esto no es b-bueno...- decia la chica aun corriendo

-Miren, nada mas ¿No es... la Dame?- dijo una voz chillona que conocia muy bien

-O-Ohayo... K-Karin-sempai...- dijo aun corriendo

-Vaya, al parecer vas tarde... claro que si tuvieras un auto como ¡Yo! No se te seria dificil...- alardeo Karin con superioridad

-...- Ella solo guardo silencio es decir ¿Que le podia hacer?

-¡Mi papi! Esta pensando en comprarme un nuevo ferrari, por que el otro ya esta horrible- volvio a decir

El padre de Karin era multimillonario, por eso su hija alardeaba de su dinero cada vez que podia, se preguntaran si ella es multimillonaria ¿Por que va a la misma escuela que la chica de cabello morado? La respuesta es simple no va a la misma escuela...

Karin va a nada mas y nada menos que a Konoha Academy, la academia mas preestigiosa del pais, claro que solo personas con dinero podian asistir a la academia. Karin pasaba todos los dias por el camino de la chica de ojos azules electricos solo para molestarla... Pero no pasaba sola...

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Ya era hora ese ferrari ya tenia 5 veces que te lo veia Karin!- dijo la voz chillona de Sakura ambas eran "Amigas inseparables"

-Si verdad, pronto me veras en un ferrari nuevo y... ¡Color rosa!- exclamo con felicidad

-¡Karin! ¡Que lindo ya quiero verlo!- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

 _"Odio el rosa..."_ Penso la chica aun corriendo

-Si bueno debo irme... nos vemos Dame- dijo Karin y arranco el auto dejando una nube de humo frente a la chica, a lo lejos se podia oir las risas de Karin y Sakura

-¿Por que siempre me hacen esto?- dijo la chica con un gran suspiro de cansancio hasta que recordo...

-¡VOY TARDE!- grito y corrio mas rapido a su escuela

Cuando llego los pasillos estaban vacios, lo cual la preocupo si que habia llegado tarde, ni tan siquiera los Bully estaban en los pasillos, de seguro los profesores ya los habian mandado a clase o detencion...

-...-

-...-

-Bien clase hoy comenzaremos con...-

-¡S-Sumimase!-

-¿Uh? Señorita Mitsuki ¿Por que llega tarde?- pregunto el profesor de idiomas

-... Mi despertador no funciono y... b-bueno yo...-

-Esta bien, tome asiento por favor- pidio con una sonrisa

-H-Hai...-

-Muy bien, comencemos ayer vimos el ingles... hoy hablaremos del japones y despues haremos algunos ejercicios...- continuo con la clase

 ***En el recreo***

-Mitsuki-san...- dijo un chico de cabello azul y ojos morados

-¿E-Eh?... S-Shiro-sempai..- dijo

-El profesor Mitsuoka quiere verte en su despacho- dijo el chico con una sonrisa

-¿A-A m-mi? ¿P-Por que?- pregunto con temor

-No lo se realmente, deberias de ir a ver tu misma- le aconsejo

-H-Hai, Arigato- dijo antes de irse

Fue lo mas rapido que pudo al despacho del profesor Mitsuoka o mejor conocido como el director de la escuela, ¿Por que lo llaman "profesor"? Por que el tambien da clases... bueno cuando es necesario

-S-Señor Mitsuoka...- dijo timidamente

-¡Oh! Señorita Mitsuki, pase por favor- le invito con una sonrisa

-¿P-Pasa algo?-

-No realmente solo quiero informarle una algo importante- dijo

-¿Importante?-

-Hai, por favor toma esto- le dijo dandole una carta

-¿Una carta?... ¿D-De quien...?-

-Mitsuki Roxie, usted ha ganado una beca para asistir a Konoha Academy- le informo el director un una sonrisa de felicidad

-Y-Yo... ¡En serio!- dijo con felicidad

-Asi es Roxie-chan, me lo informaron ayer, no sabes cuanto me alegro por ti, has puesto mucho interes en tus estudios y esta es tu recompensa- le dijo el director Mitsuoka

-Arigato...-

Despues de esa pequeña charla con el director Roxie se fue a su casa a prepararse para asistir a la academia, despues de todo primero debe ir a una pequeña entrevista con el director de la escuela, si ellos la aceptan podra asistir si no, pues seguira en su misma escuela...

-Roxie-chan ¿Por que vuelves tan temprano? ¿Paso algo malo?- pregunto el señor Ryusei con preocupacion

-N-No, es solo que... he ganado una beca para Konoha Academy... bueno casi la he ganado primero debo ir a una entrevista con el director de esta- dijo Roxie

-¡Oh! Una entrevista con los directores, estoy seguro que te ira bien, Roxie-chan- le dijo Ryusei

-¿Los directores?-

-Si, Konoha Academy tiene tres directores, ¿No lo sabias?-

-¡¿T-Tres?!- grito con panico Roxie de tan solo pensar en uno se ponia nerviosa y ahora tres iba a morir del panico

-Calma~ estoy seguro que lo haras bien, eres adorable te adoraran-

-N-No lo s-soy...-

-Si lo eres... ahora ve a prepararte y sobre todo manten la calma ¿Bien?- le dijo antes de irse a seguir barriendo la acera

-Si, debo apresurarme... ademas debo trabajar-dijo Roxie

-No, hoy tienes el dia libre Roxie-

-P-Pero yo...-

-Mitsuki Roxie, ¿Que te dije?-

-B-Bien...-

Despues de esa pequeña charla, Roxie fue directo a su casa a prepararse. Cuando llego lo primero que hiso fue ir directamente a su cuarto y comenzar a estudiar pero...

-¿Que me preguntaran?- dijo Roxie

No sabia que le iban a preguntar, asique era como si fuera una niña de kinder en una sala de tercer ciclo... ¿Que podria ser peor?...

-Estoy perdida...- se lamento Roxie

 ***En otro lugar***

En el campus de Konoha Academy se encontraba una chica de unos 17 años, de cabello café claro con las puntas azules, ojos grises y piel clara leyendo un libro ¿Quien es ella? Pues nada mas que Shimizu Sora, era muy popular en la academia pero no por cosas buenas, es decir que que era popular para los Playboys y las Idols, basicamente le hacian la vida imposible...

-Nerd Shimizu, ¿Que haces en mi haciento?- le dijo una chica de cabello negro atado en dos coletas redondas

-T-Tenten-sempai... Lo siento...- se disculpo Sora

-Con un "Lo siento" no se arreglan las cosas ¿Sabes? Tendras que pagar- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa malvada

-P-Pero... yo no s-sabia que usted se s-sentaba a-aqui...- dijo con temor Sora

-Era de esperarse eres tan estupida que de seguro ni recuerdas tu nombre, siempre nos sentamos aqui Nerd- dijo una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules

-I-Ino-sempai-

-¿Eh? ¡¿Que esperas vete?!- le gritaron las dos

Sora rapidamente tomo sus cosas y se fue a otro lugar, todos los dias eran lo mismo, Sakura, Karin, Ino y Tenten o mejor conocidas como las Idols hacian lo que quisieran con los demas por ser las novias de los chicos mas guapos de Konoha Academy. Sakura salia con Naruto, Ino con Kiba, Karin con Sasuke y Tenten con Neji...

Pero habia un problema con nuestra pequeña Sora ella sentia una leve atraccion hacia Naruto y Kiba sus sempais... Ella a intentado alguna vez hablarles pero nunca le prestan atencion...

-¿Por que... no pueden verme?- dijo Sora al recordar todas las veces que intento acercarse a ellos

Una vez intento solo saludar a Kiba e Ino armo un escandalo diciendo que Kiba la engañaba, claro que no es cierto asique Kiba lo nego. Despues de eso Kiba la mira con odio porque "Por ella casi pierda a Ino"

Ademas Sakura se las ingenio para que toda la academia este en su contra, los unicos que medio la comprenden son los profesores... incluso perdio a sus "amigas"

-Sora-chan ¿Que haces aqui?- le pregunto Iruka-sensei con una sonrisa

-S-Solo pensaba... Iruka-sensei- le respondio

-Es hora de almorzar ¿Por que no estas en el comedor?- le pregunto

-No tengo hambre...-

-¿Quien fue ahora?- le pregunto Iruka-sensei con un suspiro y preocupacion

-N-Nadie... no se de lo que h-habla...-

-Sora... bien no debes contarmelo ahora sera para otro dia pero recuerda estoy aqui para ti ¿Bien?- dijo con una sonrisa y se fue

-A-Arigato... Iruka-sensei...-

 ***Al dia siguiente***

-B-Bien puedo hacerlo... solo manten la calma... ¡NO PUEDO!- decia Roxie con panico mientras caminaba hacia Konoha Academy para su entrevista

Cuando llego vio que la academia era realmente grande, tenia seis edificios a parte de las aulas de estudio

-S-Sugoi...-

Con timidez Roxie se acerco y toco el timbre del gran porton negro con una letras grandes doradas que eran las iniciales ya que estas eran "K.A"

 _ **-¿Quien es?-**_ se escucho una voz saliendo de una pequeña bocina

-S-Soy Mitsuki Roxie y vengo p-por mi e-entrevista...- dijo Roxie

 _ **-¡Oh si! La hemos estado esperando, por favor pase-**_ le dijo la voz muy feliz

-A-Arigato...- y en ese momento el gran porton se abrio

 _ **-Siga derecho, en la entreda estara la recepcionista, preguntele por la direccion-**_ volvio a decir la voz

Roxie hizo exactamente lo que le dijeron y fue derecho y entro al primer edificio, no habian estudiantes asique dedujo que estaban en clase.

-D-Disculpe... señorita...- dijo Roxie

-Hola ¿En que puedo ayudarte?- le pregunto

.S-Soy Mitsuki Roxie y.. busco al director para mi entrevista- le dijo

-Claro, por favor sigame-

Despues de eso la recepcionista la guio hasta la direccion era una puerta muy elegante y el letras doradas decia "Direccion"

La recepcionista toco la puerta y espero pacientemente una respuesta

 _-¿Quien?-_ se escucho una voz masculina del otro lado

-Soy yo señor, traigo a la chica de la beca- dijo la recepcionista

 _-Dejela pasar-_ dijo otra voz masculina pero esta era mas tranquila y seria

-Si, señor- dijo la recepcionista y abrio la puerta dejandola pasar

Cuando Roxie entro vio a tres hombres sentados en un gran escritorio redondeado...

-Bienvenida, por favor toma asiento- dijo el hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules con una sonrisa

-H-Hai...- dijo Roxie y se sento con cuidado en un sofa de terciopelo rojo

-No debes estar tan nerviosa, por cierto soy Uzumaki Minato uno de los directores- se presento el rubio

-Soy Uchiha Fugaku, un placer- dijo el hombre de ojos y cabello onix

-Hyuga Hizashi, un placer conocerla- dijo el hombre de cebello negro y ojos aperlados

-S-Soy M-Mitsuki R-Roxie, Es un pacer conocerlos- dijo completamente nerviosa

-Mira que eres adorable, me recuerdas a una chica chica... ¿Cual era su nombre?... ¡Oh si! Sora- dijo Minato con una sonrisa despreocupada

-Comportate Minato... bien comencemos ¿Cuales materias se te dan bien?- pregunto Fugaku

-P-Pues... me va muy bien en arte, idiomas, tecnologia, deportes y autodefensa- dijo Roxie pensando cuando los profesores la felicitaban

-Impresionante, Roxie-chan- le dio Minato

-¡Minato!... Bien ¿Que tipo de actividades has hecho?- pregunto esta vez Hizashi

-H-He sido anfitriona en eventos, tambien me he encargado de la decoracion en eventos especiales y a-algunas veces he cantado- dijo Roxie

-¡En serio! Deberias de cantar para nosotros Roxie-chan- dijo Minato muy feliz

-¡Minato!- le regañaron otra vez los dos directores restantes

-Aguafiestas...- se quejo Minato

Luego de algunas preguntas mas y las despreocupaciones de Minato los directores llegaron a la conclusion que...

-Estas aceptada- dijo Fugaku

-¡¿E-En serio?!- dijo alegremente

-Si, felicidades Roxie- le felicito Hizashi

-Yo, ya sabia que estos dos no podian negarle algo a una chica tan tierna- dijo Minato recibiendo una mirada de muerte de los dos hombres mientras que el solo sonreia

-Muchas gracias por aceptarme, les prometo que no se arrepentiran- les dijo Roxie haciendo a los tres hombres sonreir

-Bien ahora, busquemos a una guia para que te muestre la academia- dijo Hizashi

-Tiene que ser alguien responsable- opino Fugaku

-Sera ¡Sora-chan!- dijo Minato alegremente

-Shimizu Sora- dijo Hizashi

-Me parece bien- le siguio Fugaku

-Bien estoy seguro que te llevaras bien con ella, espera aqui mientras la llamamos Rox-chan- le dijo Minato

-No tomes mucha confianza con los alumnos- le regaño Fugaku

-Pero si no tienen confianza no nos contaran los problemas y se pueden hacer mas grandes esos problemas ¿Verdad?- dijo Minato

-Ustedes dos comportense- dijo Fugaku

Mientras que Roxie solo miraba la escena con una sonrisa de seguro esta iba a ser una gran aventura y ella adora las aventuras. Una aventura en Konoha Academy

 _ **Continuara...**_


End file.
